It's a Girl and a Boy
by GellsBells
Summary: Betty, Jughead and Polly are stuck in the Cooper household during a snow storm. The roads are completley blocked and Mama and Papa Cooper are at a marriage retreat. All is well until Polly's water breaks and the couple have to support her to deliver the twins.


"This snow." Betty exclaimed looking out the window at the thick blanket of snow that was now covering most of the town. They were effectively housebound, as vehicles could not get through the heavy snow and the snow ploughs were only maintaining main roads due to the overwhelming need. She was just glad that Jughead was with her. They were both keeping Polly company after her returning from her brief stay at the Blossoms and the craziness that had ensued there. Polly was relaxing on the couch, resting, so big now that the smallest task seemed insurmountable. She had the week before felt so full of energy flitting around the spare room that had now become a nursery ready for the arrival of the twins. Betty was so happy to have her sister back home, spending the long weekend with her two favourite people while her mum and dad went to a 'marriage' retreat seemed like a good time to her.

That was before she had heard a shriek from Polly on the couch. Exclaiming that she had felt something before she had looked at her hand in horror at the wetness that was there, that had seeped through her clothes.

"Betty, I need you." She had screamed from the couch. Betty had been at her side within seconds. Jughead had rushed in from the kitchen where he had been fixing some snacks, which for Jughead usually meant a 10 course meal. There was panic on her sister's face which went straight to the pit of her own stomach. Her waters had broken there was no doubt about that, the scream that tore from her lips as she was hit by a contraction made Betty flinch and she could feel her anxiety rising.

"Oh god." Betty was feeling queasy and her nails were digging into her palms as she tried to take in deep and calming breaths. Jughead could see the terror on her face and knew that he needed to step up and take control of this situation even if it was terrifying him. She had her phone to her ear before throwing it at the wall. "They said they can't be disturbed, it's bullshit." She was frantically pacing around the room.

"Betty, look at me." He grasped his hands in his own, forcing her to look him in the eyes. His mind was racing, the Andrews were gone they were at a father son bonding trip when the snow had hit. There was only one person he could think of who may be able to help them. "I need you to phone my mum. Okay. She can help. She helped my cousin deliver her baby." She nodded eagerly, he felt the wetness of fresh blood on his own hands, and brought her hand to his lips, kissing her fingers gently. "It's going to be okay." He told her not quite believing the words himself.

"Yeah, Yeah." She was nodding emphatically, as if if she nodded enough she would start to believe it herself. But she was still in the same spot unmoving.

"The phone Betty." Jughead reminded her breaking her out of her repetitive thoughts. She seemed to hear him and went to grab his phone. He looked back to Polly who was laying on the couch breathing carefully, seemingly the calmest out of all three of them. He went to her side.

"Polly." He said gently. "We are not going to be able to get help in here. The roads are closed. We are just going to have to do this ourselves." He could feel her eyes watching his lips intently hearing each word and processing. "Betty is going to call my mum, she has done this before, she can help." Polly nodded at him, turning to face the other side of the loungeroom wall as she took in a deep breath. She focused on her breathing, in and out, just like the classes, she reminded herself.

"Juggie." Betty re-entered the room. The phone by her side. "She didn't answer, I couldn't get through. I left a message, but." Betty's voice trailed off as she looked at Polly whose eyes were watching her carefully.

"Well I guess that's what the internet is for." Jughead said jokingly, before rubbing his hand over his face nervously. But was met with the horrified faces of Polly and Betty. Polly began to laugh suddenly before another contraction hit her, and she groaned in pain.

Betty rushed to her sister's side grabbing her hand and letting her sister squeeze out the pain, absorbing it into her own body.Once the pain subsided Polly looked appreciatively at her sister, before looking towards Jughead who she could see was freaking out.

"We can all do this, right?" She told them. "I've been to the classes, and my body knows what it's doing. We are going to be fine." They all looked at each other and were grateful when Jughead's phone started to ring. Betty passed it to him immediately and he was never so happy to see "Mum Calling" flash up on the screen.

"Mum." He answered the phone, trying to contain the panic in his voice.

"Hey Forsythe, what's wrong?" Usually he would correct her on his name but his mind was all over the place.

"Oh thank god, mum we need to deliver twins." He managed to get out.

"For like a class project or … " She responded obviously confused by his answer.

"No in real life. Betty's sister she, we are pretty sure, she's going into labour. The roads here they are blocked and we can't get out. There is no one else here, except me and Betty, and well Polly obviously."

"Okay, slow down." Her voice was immediately reassuring. "This can be a long process okay, sometimes people can have contractions for days." Polly groaned again as another contraction hit her.

"They are close, mum, I read on the internet. Also her waters have broken."

"Okay. You can do this." She said reassuringly. "Here is what we are going to do."

They had followed Gladys' instructions to a tee, they had kept Polly moving, moving into positions that would assist with the positioning of the two babies. Betty had lit the candles around the room, drawing the curtains to make sure the room was as dark as possible, the scent bringing a calmness to Polly. Getting her up the stairs had been an effort though and for a while he didn't think they would make it.

As the contractions came closer and closer together they knew what was coming. They had become comfortable in his part of the labour, they had this part under control. But it was progressing fast and they were psyching each other up for what was to come.

"Betty mum said that with the timing things are getting close, really close." He tried to keep the anxiety out of his voice, speaking matter of factly.

"Okay." Betty took a deep breath. Before moving to support Polly.

"I want to push." Polly said. "I need to push." Polly moved towards the bed,

"Mum said to try not to lie down." Polly shot him a look that could kill. "Or you know whatever is comfortable." He quickly replied.

"Okay, mum says this is it." He advised Betty, who had an almost vacant expression, she approached the delivery methodically following the instructions she heard through the phone.

Betty was soon holding her niece and he didn't think he had ever seen anything more beautiful in his life. She passed the crying baby to Polly who immediately clutched her to her chest and he could see the tears beginning to well in Betty's eyes. Happy tears, until the realisation that there was still another baby to come hit her. She looked at him with desperate eyes, pleading with him and he knew that the next baby was up to him. She couldn't do it again, hold another small life in her hands be responsible for bringing another life into the world. She didn't need to say it he just knew. He nodded at her, as she went to hand the newly born life to her sister, giving her words of encouragement, that she could do this.

He had his mum on the phone stepping him through each step just as he had with Betty, and with her help and the support of Betty 's words of encouragement he was able to get through it. He looked down into the eyes of the tiny boy he held and he felt his heart stop, the sudden cries snapped him out of his daze and he handed the small baby to Polly, who held him to her bare chest cuddling the small life.

"Thank you Jughead. You were amazing. You've got a keeper there Betty." Betty had smiled at him as she assisted Polly to juggle the two babies to hold them at the same time. Jughead went out into the corridor, his mum still on the other end of the phone.

"I am so proud of you Forsythe." She had said as she heard his heavy breathing on the end of the call.

"I couldn't have, we couldn't have done it without you." He and his mum had not spoken recently not as often as he knew he should. He blamed her in a way for taking JB away for leaving him, even though it had been his choice to stay.

"I think you have earned a rest, go and be with them and I'll see you in a few weeks. I can't wait to meet that girlfriend you never told me about and those little babies. I'll call you back soon see how it is all going." He could practically hear his mum gushing over the phone.

"Thanks mum, I love you." He said to his mum.

"Love you too." He hung up the phone, and took a deep breath the weight of the situation hitting him. He had delivered a child into this world. He took another deep breath before re-entering the bedroom. He could feel his own eyes begin to well as he looked towards the two sisters, cuddling the two little bundles.

"Jughead." Polly spoke as she saw him hesitating at the door frame not sure whether to intrude on this private moment. "Do you want to hold your godson?" He blinked at her not sure whether he had heard her correctly.

"God son?" He choked out.

"Yes, I want you and Betty to be the godparents for Jason."

He took the child in his arms, and Betty moved to put her arms around him, nuzzling into his shoulder.

"Guess this is something else you can cross off your bucket list." She whispered to him.He couldn't wipe the smile off his face.


End file.
